


Batch No. 7

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't steal other people's drinks, Drama, Experimental Potions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Potions, accidental drugging, dramione - Freeform, libido boost, libido potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: Hermione's been struggling with a certain problem. To combat her lack of libido, she creates her own potion. But what happens when one of her test batches ends up in the hands of Draco Malfoy of all people?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 466
Collections: ~one-shots from the members of HoneySweetWriting~





	Batch No. 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeysweetcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysweetcutie/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by my amazing Alpha's story, Cupere! If you have not read that yet, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? I asked her if I could write something based on her idea and she was gracious enough to say yes!
> 
> I have a FB group if you'd like to connect with me more! madrose_writing

Hermione balanced the drink carrier on one hand so that she could reposition her purse when the strap started to fall down her arm. She cursed under her breath as the carrier nearly toppled from being one drink short of full. But it was her usual routine when visiting Harry and Ron at the Ministry. Granted, her monthly meeting with Kingsley for the new Magical and Muggle Relations team wasn't until Monday, but she had a long weekend from her Muggle university and she missed her friends. She would just have to spoil them again on Monday.

Knowing it would be a quick visit, Hermione stopped in a small alleyway outside of the Ministry entrance and used her magic to levitate the carrier in the air. After that, she reached into her bag, the same one she had been using since going on the run all those years ago, and rummaged until she found the gold vial. She brought it forth and opened her own coffee before adding the potion to her brew. She gave it a stir with her magic and then placed the vial back into the bag, grabbed the carrier from the air, and went inside.

As usual whenever people saw her, they would gawk, point, stare, utter her name under her breath; sometimes all of the above. She just smiled, nodded, and went about her way to the lift. From what Harry and Ron said, had she stuck around instead of hightailing it to Harvard in the United States, the celebrity status would have worn down. Instead, her being gone from the spotlight except for memorials and a handful of events, had made her more popular than ever in the tabloids when she returned to London.

A fact that only made her trips home even shorter.

As the lift opened onto the right floor, she made her way towards Harry and Ron's shared office. They had been Auror partners for some time and she knew the work day had only just begun. It was the best time to catch them and make sure she got to say her hello's for the morning, give them their coffee, and leave before word spread of her unscheduled appearance.

The door was open when she got there and she crossed the threshold with a smile on her face. Both men looked at her as she walked up to them and set the carrier on the desk. "Surprise," she muttered as they got up to hug her.

"I thought you weren't coming until Sunday night?" Harry questioned.

"There's a long weekend due to an American holiday so I decided to swing by early."

"Brilliant," Ron said as he hugged her again before taking a seat.

"We should go to dinner tonight," Harry suggested as he took his seat as well. "Just the three of us."

Hermione nodded eagerly as she reached for their coffees and doled them out accordingly. "Sounds great. I'll owl you later with my hotel since I know you'll forget if you tell me now. Just come over when you're able and-"

She stopped short at the arrival of Malfoy. His eyes widened at the sight of her and a smirk took hold of his lips as he moved again. "Wasn't expecting you today, Granger," he said, taking a seat in front of Harry's desk. Hermione's stared in horror as he reached for her coffee, the one she had dosed with her own experimental potion, and downed a quarter of it. "Hope you don't mind. Coffee here is terrible."

Hermione shook her head slowly and forced a smile on her face. "Not at all." She watched as he drank more. "I'll grab more later."

"Mione?" Ron said after a moment of silence had fallen over them. "Thanks for the coffee, but we have a case, and-"

She nodded and cleared her throat, eyes glued to Malfoy as he started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "And I don't work here so I'm not privy to your cases, I know. I'll see you later then," she said, waving at them before taking her leave.

In the hall, she swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought about what to do. The potion wasn't something that would hurt Malfoy, but she had to make sure he was aware of the effects before he found out the hard way. Since it was still something in the test phase, she needed the data he would inevitably collect from ingesting it. So to make sure she saw him the moment he left, she made her rounds to those on the floor that she knew from her youth.

* * *

The moment the door to Harry's office reopened and Malfoy stepped out, she followed him to his own office. She made mental notes of the way his skin had flushed and how he continued to run his fingers through his hair; hair that now rivaled Harry's for how disheveled it looked. Clearly he had finished his coffee as evidence from the cup no longer in his hand and the signs of the effects already beginning to take place.

She knocked on his open door as he was setting a file down on his desk. She stepped in as he turned to look at her. "Granger?" he asked, his brow furrowed. She saw the way his eyes hard darkened and that his pupils had blown wide. She refused to let her eyes travel south as she knew exactly what she would see there.

Hermione felt her own face flush as she made the executive decision to close the door. She had done this to him, she might as well help put him out of his misery. Besides, it had never worked that fast for her; she wanted to see the potion in action. And, she figured, better herself than some unsuspecting coed in the office who might not have time to give consent. At least she understood what was happening, even if Malfoy didn't yet.

"What are you doing?" he asked, reaching up to loosen his tie, his voice strained.

"Helping you," she said as she clicked the lock into place and began to move closer to him. She stopped directly in front of him and felt herself shiver at the way his breath hitched from her nearness. "Look, I'm-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he gave in to the potion's demand and crashed his lips down to hers. He cupped her face between his hands and yanked her closer. She reached out to steady herself with her hands on his hips and parted her lips so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. She shuddered again at the idea of doing this with him became more real than any stolen fantasy she had allowed herself in the past.

Her own brain shut off as she gasped into his kiss when he spun them and shoved her back until she bumped the desk. He broke the kiss long enough to sweep his arm across the things behind her and then roughly lifted her just to sit her down on the surface. He wedged himself between her legs and dropped his lips back to hers. Their hands roamed between one another as their kisses only increased the fevered need in both of them.

The moan and tore past her lips as his dragged down the column of her throat came as a surprise. The whole reason she was even experimenting with potions of this nature was because without them, she had a hard time in these situations. In fact, she couldn't remember a single encounter where she had ever felt arousal thrumming through her body, making her skin itchy with the desire to be touched.

She was jolted from her surprise as his finger brushed over the fabric of her knickers. She hadn't even realized that his hand had wandered up her skirt. He groaned into the crook of her neck as he hooked his finger around the edge of her knickers and slipped in between her dripping folds. "Is this all for me?" he asked, nipping at her flesh as his finger sank into her core.

Her head fell back as she moaned again. "Yes," she hissed as he added another finger and began to pump them in and out of her.

She whined as he withdrew his fingers, only to be cut off when he pressed those same fingers into her mouth. She shuddered as the taste of herself hit her tongue. She had never done anything like this before, but it seemed to be just as arousing to her as it was for him to watch her suck her essence from his skin.

As his hand fell away to her hip, hers coiled around his tie and pulled his lips back to hers. "Gods," he muttered against her. He nipped at her lips and groaned when her other hand brushed over his erection on the way to his belt. She let go of his tie so that she had both hands to free him from his trousers. The moment she wrapped her hand around his length, he thrust against her palm. "Please say I can fuck you," he growled.

She nodded her response and lifted her hips when his hands slid up her skirt again to draw her knickers down her legs. He stepped away from her so she could kick them off and the moment they were gone, he returned, albeit much closer. In a flurry of clothing being moved out of the way, of fevered kisses on exposed skin, and moans galore, Malfoy lined himself up and buried himself inside of her.

Their combined sigh of fulfillment echoed around them as they halted their movements long enough for her body to adjust, and then the frenzy continued. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, Hermione's hands roamed his body, nails raking and fingers gripping at whatever part of him he could reach. They continued to share each other's air as their lips never left the other's. They even swallowed every sound the other made; the only buffer they had from those hearing them outside the office as neither of them had cast a silencing charm.

Hermione wailed with pleasure and shook in his arms as his hand stole down between them and began to strum at her clit. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt that familiar burning throughout her body as he brought her to the edge. He was relentless in every single one of his movements. It wasn't long before she was crying out his name as her the coil inside of her snapped and her release hit with full force. He came right along with her, his head dropping to the crook of her neck until his hips stuttered and they collapsed into one another, completely spent.

Neither one of them moved as they panted for air. Even as their bodies slowly relaxed in the aftermath, they remained wrapped up in one another.

"Granger?" his voice was gruff against her skin.

"Hmm?" she replied, not sure if her own voice was trustworthy.

"What the hell was in that coffee?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "That's what I was coming in here to tell you about."

He slipped out of her with a groan and lifted his head to stare at her, eyes narrowed. "Start talking," he demanded as he completely withdrew from her, using his magic to clean himself up before fixing his clothes.

She did the same and got back to her feet, moving away from the desk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, for starters, you should stop taking things that weren't meant for you."

"Yes, lesson learned," he drawled, irritation in his voice as he waved a hand at her. "Get to the point."

"I experiment with potions for my own benefit. My latest venture has been in regards to the libido I was testing out a new batch."

His lips twitched. "A lust potion? You put a fucking lust potion in your morning coffee?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head adamantly. "Not a lust potion, Malfoy. Libido."

"I fail to see the difference," he said, voice flat.

"Lust potions are designed to take away one's control. The moment it's ingested-"

"I'm familiar with how lust potions work, Granger. I just fail to see the difference in what you dosed me with. I didn't really feel in control of myself just a few moments ago." He scrubbed at his chin as he cleared his throat. "Sure felt like a lust potion to me."

Hermione made a few more mental notes on that. She wondered if it would have affected her that way as well. The first three batches really had been more akin to lust potions. She had had little control over herself and found that as the day wore on, the less choosy she was about her partners. In fact, she recalled not caring what gender they were, so long as somebody got her off right then and there. Batch number four had made her lock herself in her flat for two days while she went through a plethora of toys, not trusting herself around other people. She had notated the days as though she were in heat.

Batch five had been completely scaled back. Almost too much. It barely did anything for her. If possible, it made her less enthusiastic about sex than she had been before she started experimenting. Batch six had been the closest to her goals yet. It left her flushed and wanting for a full twenty-four hours, but still in the right headspace where she didn't need to jump everyone she saw.

She was hoping that batch number seven would last for half that time and not leave her in a constant state of arousal. She was hoping that it would just make the thought of sex seem less like a chore and if the right person presented the offer, she would be able to enjoy herself instead of overthinking and having it be a right disaster.

"Well, it's not supposed to," she said after a moment of cataloguing her experiments thus far. "It's supposed to just increase your natural libido so that when you're with someone, you can perform."

He snorted. "I assure you, there is nothing wrong with my sex life." He peered at her as she averted her gaze. "Oh." He cleared his throat again.

"There's nothing wrong with me for needing this, I just want to be able to enjoy myself when the time is right," she said, eyes glued to the ground.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you seemed to enjoy yourself just fine," he said, making her shiver. "Maybe you just haven't been picking the right partners."

Her eyes jumped up to his and she scowled. "I thought it was PTSD from the war, but as time went on and it got worse, I realized it might just be my genetic make-up. I looked into my options both Muggle and Magical and decided to just experiment on my own. Clearly, I still have a long way to go."

He hummed in response, but didn't provoke her further. "How long will I be like this?" he asked, adjusting his tie.

"I had hoped this batch would last for twelve hours, but it was calibrated for what I needed. I'm not sure how it will affect you," she replied and then sighed. "You should probably take the rest of the day off."

"You think?" he returned, his lips curving into a smirk. "If I'm taking the day off, Granger, you're spending it with me."

"Excuse me? Malfoy, I-"

"It's the least you could do since you drugged me with this."

She frowned as her hands rose to her hips. "If you hadn't-"

"Do you expect me to just sit and home and wait it out?" he asked, head canting to the side. "I'm not a teenager anymore. The days of me finding enjoyment with just my hand are long gone, Granger."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've seen the parade of women you tote about in the Prophet. I'm sure you'll have no trouble in finding someone to help you out." As much as she wanted her research, she was quickly reminded that they weren't even friends. Spending the entire day waiting to be pounced upon, even for research purposes, just wasn't all that appealing.

"And how would you suggest I approach them, hmm?" he asked, taking a step closer. "Before or after I lose control of myself?" His brow rose again as her face fell. "You gave consent without much pretense because you knew what was happening. Do you think others would be willing to be fucked first and hear an explanation later?"

Hermione drew in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He was right. Any partner he could manage to find that would just go with it without an explanation wasn't a safe option and she didn't want to put someone unsuspecting in this position. He had worked rather hard on removing the stain on his family name left by his father's actions. If he lost too much control of himself, he might lose all that progress and it would be her fault.

"Alright," she said. "But we shouldn't leave together."

He nodded in agreement. He moved to his desk, ignoring the way she stepped back, and reached for a quill and parchment. He scribbled something down and then handed it to her, his pupils dilating a fraction when his skin brushed over hers. "That's the address to my flat. Floo directly there and I'll be there shortly."

She swallowed hard and wet her lips, watching as his gaze lowered to track the movement. She stepped away from him then and picked up her purse where she had dropped it by the door. "See you in a bit then," she said, taking her leave before they got carried away in his office again.

* * *

She had been able to get down to the lobby without much fuss and Floo to the address Malfoy had provided. She had only barely begun to snoop around the posh living room before the fireplace roared to life behind her and he was there, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Any trouble?" she asked as his hands made quick work of pulling up her skirt.

"I penned a missive and sent it to Robbards. If he doesn't like my piss poor excuses, I'll make up something better when I see him tomorrow," he replied as he took hold of her wrists and placed her hands along the wall.

It was when he pulled her back by the hips to get a better angle and then nudge her to widen her stance that she had never put her knickers back on. A flush heated her face at the thought of them still on the floor of his office for anyone to see if they walked in. But all embarrassment went right out the window as she filled her core again. Her nails scraped at the wall as she scrambled for purchase from the force of his thrusts.

When he came, her arms gave out and they collapsed against the wall. The weight of him kept her pinned down and made it harder for her to catch her breath. "Normally," he murmured as his hand ghosted along her thigh. "I would take you to dinner beforehand."

"Normally I don't drug my partners," she replied earning a chuckle from him as he slipped out of her.

He spun her so that her back was to the wall, but she was still trapped between it and him. "You should owl your friends and tell them you can't make it tonight," he said, lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"Okay," she whispered, frowning slightly as he pulled back.

Once they straightened out their clothes again, he held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation. He led her down the hall to a study. "You can leave your note in the basket by the window. My owl will collect it when it returns and deliver it then."

"Thank you."

He inclined his head and took a step back towards the door, his hand reaching for the back of his neck to rub it awkwardly. "My bedroom is the last door on the right." The apple of his throat bobbed as he swallowed. "You, uh, aren't obligated to do anything. That's just where I'll be. There's a guest room across from mine with a bathroom. Make yourself at home."

She bit down on her lip as it curved into a smile and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thanks."

He watched her for a second before turning and leaving her alone in his study.

* * *

In that moment after waking where everything still felt like a dream, Hermione's mind replayed the scenario of the previous day on a loop. After she wrote her messages to Ron and Harry, she had slipped into the guest room to clean up. Finished, she wandered back into the living room and perused his bookshelf. Having found a book, she settled in on his couch and began to read. After only an hour or two of reading, Malfoy had joined her in the living room. He had taken the book from her hands, set it on the coffee table, and then drew her over his lap for another round.

After that, he had taken her on the kitchen counter, over the arm of the couch, the floor when she had slipped off the arm with a laugh, and then too many times to count in his bed as the night wore on. Even as they surpassed the twelve hour mark, she wondered when the potion had worn off, but never had the courage to ask.

Eventually, they had fallen asleep and she finally pulled herself from her thoughts, she woke up to find that she had her head on his chest; the rest of their bodies completely intertwined.

"Morning," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Morning," she returned, smiling and kissing his chest.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be today?"

She gave it a thought and then shook her head. "No, why?"

"I was serious about usually taking a woman to dinner before, but in your case, it will be breakfast after."

She laughed into his chest and let her fingers trace obscure patterns along his bare hip. "I could definitely eat." To punctuate her statement, her stomach growled something fierce.

He chuckled. "It's the least I could do seeing as how I kept you from eating yesterday."

Her laughter dissipated rather quickly as she thought about the reason why and how he had gotten to that state. "I really am sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I can't say I'm completely torn up about it," he said, lips curving into a smirk. "How else would I have gotten you in my bed?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, like you've been pining after me all these years? You hated me until we made a truce. Even then, we hardly see each other. This is the most interaction we've had…" she trailed off while she thought. "Well, ever."

"And who's fault is that?" he questioned. "You left right after everything settled down with the war."

"Had I stayed, would you have done something?"

"I guess we'll never know now, will we?"

She laughed under her breath and skimmed her hands over his chest. "I guess not."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she murmured as she pressed kisses along his jawline.

"Did you ever consider the fact that all of those people in your past were wrong for a reason?" She stilled her movements and pulled back enough to catch his gaze. "Maybe there's nothing wrong with your libido; it's just that you've been ignoring what your body really wanted."

"And I suppose what I've wanted all along was you?" Even as she said it, she realized he might not be as far off as she would have liked. That given how her body responded to him throughout their time together, there was definitely some truth to it.

He shrugged as his hand smoothed over her cheek, cupping her face. "I learned far too late that the hate I felt for you was something else, Granger. When I realized it was infatuation, the damage had already been done." His thumb swiped across her lip before sliding under her chin to tilt her face up. "Now that we've broken quite a few barriers, I think we should explore this."

"I'm leaving Monday night, Draco. I have school and-"

"I'll come with you."

She stilled again at his unexpected offer.

"It's not like I'm working because I need the money," he replied. "I'll even get my own place so we can take our time, but I want this," he said, pressing his lips lightly over hers. "I want you." He pulled back again to see her. "If you'll just give me a chance, I'd like to do this the right way with you."

Her heart skipped a beat and her lungs burned as she forgot how to breathe. It was surreal to think that in the span of twenty-four hours her world had just flipped a one-eighty. But she found as she thought about going back to North America, she wasn't ready for this to end. They had stumbled upon something thrilling and new; something she wasn't quite ready to let go of yet. She nodded and smiled before pressing her lips to his again.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she replied, rolling so that she was on top of him.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed as he sheathed himself inside of her.

As yet another round of losing themselves to one another commenced, Hermione felt lighter. She would have to learn to let go of a lot of her insecurities, but so would he. They were both entering this on a whim and she hoped that it was something they could both look back upon with no regrets.

It turned out batch number seven was the breakthrough she had been looking for after all.


End file.
